A Night To Remember
by Cheshiremask
Summary: KxAxK. Angst, evil, and teh smex. What more could you ask for?


This is basically a word for word transcript of an AIM RP chat I had with the wonderful Derp and Holymoocow. It's been cleaned up a bit, but it's been left largely alone.

Take note of the format. Each new line was written by the person controlling the respective characters. The longer blocks are written by single authors, and grouped together for coherency.

One more thing, Klavier and Kristoph speak in German sometimes. Text that should be considered to have been spoken in this other language will be in **bold font**.

* * *

"So, are you going to drink it or not?"

Apollo looked at the drink awkwardly, and then looked back up at Klavier. "Well, I guess it can't hurt me, right?"

Klavier grinned and nodded. "Trust me."

In the bedroom, Kristoph couldn't help but smile. For once that evening, things might actually start going smoothly...

"Bottoms up."

"Did you finish it, all of it?" asked Klavier, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Apollo gave a little hiccup. "Yeah, everything. It tasted kinda..." He stumbled. "Kinda funny."

Klavier gasped in mock surprise. "Are you okay, Herr Forehead?" he said, acting genuinely worried.

"Unghh... Yeah, I should be okay," he mumbled awkwardly, rubbing his forehead. "Did you turn up the heat again?"

"Nein," he replied. "Perhaps you should go sit down for a second. Kris needs someone to look after him, remember," he added.

He continued rubbing his forehead. Was it just him, or was he starting to feel really chipper again? "Uh…Yeah, alright."

Kristoph managed to coach his expression into the proper mixture of fatigue and pain before the two returned, leaning his head back against the pillows of his brother's bed.

"Good thing I was the designated driver, ja?" said Klavier, laughing slightly.

"Well, for one thing," Apollo gave a chuckle. Why was he chuckling? "I can't drive."

Klavier smiled, amused at the younger man's laughter. "That would be a problem, ja?"

"**I wouldn't trust him on his bike right now, that's for sure.**" Kristoph murmured as the pair made their way back into his room.

"**I wouldn't trust you either.**"

**"You don't by and large, do you?"**

**"It goes on and off. But that's beside the point."**

Apollo looked at them both amusedly. Suddenly German was incredibly funny and he couldn't fight back the smile that spread all over his face.

"Oh?" Klavier turned around looking at Apollo. "What's so funny?"

He quickly turned his head and blushed, biting his lower lip to hold back the laughter. "N-nothing, sirs. I just..." He snorted.

Klavier stood up and walked over to the younger man. "You just what...? Herr Forehead, you're acting strange," he said, playing dumb.

**"The stage really lost out on you, do you know that?"**

"Hm?"

**"You should have taken up acting, rather than that rock band foolishness. How far gone is he? Should we try to convince him he's dreaming?"**

**"Hm, I dunno. If he suggests it, we'll play along. It would make things easier, ja?"**

"W-why," he stumbled forward a little, "why are you speaking in such a funny way."

Kristoph sat up slowly, remembering that his glasses were off and hoping that Apollo was out of it enough to confuse the two of them, now that the most identifiable items of clothing were out of the way. "Are you alright, Herr Forehead? You look a little peaky."

Apollo's eyes widened. Was it just him, or had Klavier just multiplied? Or was it Kristoph? He laughed.

Klavier stifled a laugh, catching on. "**Good impression, brother.** Ja, Herr Forehead?"

...As children they'd played at each other's personalities from time to time. The Gavin brothers still knew each other well enough to bluff, but the opportunities had grown scarcer as they'd aged.

"Come on, sit down. It wouldn't do for you to fall over."

"W-wait," he chuckled again, and took a step back, stumbling. "I don't…you. I…!!"

"Shh. What's wrong?"

"S-sir, why are there two of you?"

"What do you mean, Herr Forehead?"

Kristoph had anticipated his brother's answer, and silently mouthed the same response.

**"You're going to make me laugh, Brother."**

**"I'm finally having fun, though.** Just calm down. It looks like something's not agreeing with you."

"I think... I think there was something in that drink," he mumbled as he made his way to the bed. "I'm getting really hot again."

"We'll let Kris sleep it off for a while. You just calm down."

"Your clothes must be stuffy, Apollo,"

"We should undo your collar. It'll make it easier to breathe."

"You seem to be having a little trouble breathing."

"It's okay, I'm fine, I can..." he made an attempt to undo his collar, but his hands were heavy and his fingers failed to move right. "I can do it..."

"Let me help." Giving a slight nod to Klavier, they both reached up at the same time and made short work of the button and tie.

**"If I were him right now... I'd be so confused, Brother."**

**"It'll only help us in the end."**

_Dear god, I'm so confused._ Apollo turned a red almost as bright as his pants.

"Just calm down."

"You're so red."

"Because you're touching me."

"How does it feel, Forehead?"

"Too hot."

"Maybe if you took off your shirt..."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I need to lie down."

"There's a bed just over here."

He stared at the bed. It was too inviting. He walked towards it, but instead of stopping to sit, he just kept on walking until he fell right onto it. "Ow."

Klavier couldn't help himself. He giggled.

"Take it easy, Herr Forehead."

"Why does this bed feel so nice…?"

Kristoph let Klavier take the lead for a moment and started to untie the laces of Apollo's shoes, slipping them off and putting them aside.

"I'm a rock star, of course it feels nice," Cooed the younger of the brothers, leaning next to Apollo's ear.

A shiver ran through Apollo's body when the Gavin's hot breath caressed his ear.

"Rock stars always have the best of everything, ja?" Kristoph continued; sliding closer to Apollo's other side.

"I thought you were hot, Apollo."

"Why are you shivering?"

Kristoph couldn't help himself, reaching up to gently caress Apollo's soft jaw line. The boy's eyes fluttered shut in response, and he grinned.

**"Well, it's now or never, Kris. Since you've known him for so long, you can make the first strike, ja?"** grinned Klavier, looking past Apollo into his brother's eyes.

With a touch like that, Apollo would have jumped, but his head felt heavy and he was sure he'd just fall back if he did. "So...hot." His fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons on his shirt, and he gave a little whimper in frustration.

"Let me help you cool down." Kristoph replied, his eyes locked with Klavier's as he undid the offending buttons. For once, the look they shared wasn't a challenge, and Kristoph wasn't sure if he was happy about it. He quickly turned his attention back to Apollo, though, planting a wet kiss to the side of his neck and blowing gently on it. "Does that feel cooler, Forehead?" He repeated the action a few times, just enjoying the little noises Apollo made.

**"Having fun?"**

**"Yes. Have a go? It's really rather entertaining."**

Apollo flinched as each little kiss sent chill after chill through his body. But he was still hot.

"Talk to me, Forehead. I'm not psychic."

**"Eventually you're going to have to be yourself. You'll get sick of being me."** Klavier mumbled, and started to bite at Apollo's earlobe.

**"He'll want it that way soon enough."**

"O-objection," Apollo mumbled softly.

**"Is soon enough... soon enough, Brother?"**

Kristoph thought about this for a moment and let his voice drop back down to its normal level, leaning in to Apollo's neck again.

"What are you objecting to, Justice? Do you have all of the facts?"

"Think before you object, Justice. That is of key importance in the practice of law."

**"You are an evil genius, you know. I've never been more proud."**

**"I don't think you've ever said anything this nice to me."**

**"You've finally earned it, dear brother."**

"I object," he took a breath. "I object to the... amount of clothes."

Kristoph laughed the deep chuckle he'd seen get a rise from Apollo in the past. "I believe I can do something about that."

"Please, sir…"

He left Klavier to keep working and started easing Apollo's shirt off of his shoulders, still grinning like a cat. He folded it and put it aside carefully, mindful of the fact that they would need to return things to normalcy when they were done.

**"Neat freak."**

**"Call it a preventative measure. All he did was dream, yes? A very, _very_ good dream."**

**"We don't even know that yet. He might realize that this is real."**

**"He doubts himself when he's sober, dear brother."**

Apollo groaned and writhed on the bed. "M-Mister Gavin..."

Kristoph returned to the bed and ran his hand down Apollo's abs, still smiling. "Yes, Justice?"

"This evidence shows," he stared intently at Kristoph, "there is a severe lack of touching going on."

Klavier leaned back, watching his brother touch Apollo. He could see why Kristoph was constantly after the boy, and was impressed at the amount of patience he had.

"Hm. We'll have to do something about that, too..." Kristoph leaned in close, letting the soft spiral of his hair trace along Apollo's chest as he kissed the boy's flat stomach and ran his hand along Apollo's side, almost sighing at the way the boy arched up. **"Ah...intoxicating. All the better for the chase."** He punctuated his words with soft kisses, intent on driving Apollo mad.

Klavier laughed. **"It's odd seeing you so involved in your work. You must really like this one."**

**"Hm...Dedication is the key to success..."**

Apollo shuddered beneath those soft, sweet touches. It was too much, and yet it was too little all at once…

**"I've been denied it so long...And still I have to be patient...this has to be for him, so next time he'll come asking."**

**"You're so thoughtful..."**

**"I have to be."** Kristoph murmured, trailing his fingertips lightly against Apollo's skin.

"Justice...what do you want?"

"You."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"How thoughtful."

"But we just met, Herr Forehead…"

"Are you sure?"

Apollo laughed dreamily. "But you said we'd be friends for one night...And there's no way this can be real anyways."

**"What a wonderful child."**

**"Just as planned, am I correct?"**

**"It's so satisfying when a plan falls so neatly into place."**

"What a crazy dream," Apollo mumbled absentmindedly and ran a hand through his hair, mussing the normally well-kept style.

**"Shall we make this fun?"**

Kristoph smiled as Apollo's hand untangled the long whirl of his hair. **"Of course. Lead on, my dear brother."**

Klavier took Apollo's hair in his hand and brought the boy's head up, burying his face into his neck while letting his hand trail downwards towards Apollo's belt buckle.

**"I feel so bad taking your prize, Brother."** he said quietly, while unbuckling the belt.

**"We can share like good brothers for once in our lives, can't we? I'm feeling strangely magnanimous tonight."**

Apollo gasped, throwing his arms around Klavier's neck and arched into his touch.

Kristoph eased himself in behind Apollo as he arched off of the bed, propping the boy up in his arms and kissing a trail down his exposed neck.

**"It's the alcohol, by tomorrow you're be livid because you shared."** Klavier chuckled, trying to free himself from the grip of the younger man. "You don't have to worry; we'll take care of you."

**"Perhaps. But maybe I want at least one reason to be remembered fondly, little brother."** Kristoph wrapped his arms around Apollo, helping ease the younger man's grip around Klavier's shoulders. "Very, very good care."

Apollo loosened his grip around the prosecutor and let himself relax against his boss's lap.

"Good boy." Kristoph purred, taking advantage of his protégé's posture and turning Apollo's head to give him his first real kiss of the evening.

**"Touching."**

**"Hm...Selfish too. I got him first."**

Klavier ran his hand through Apollo's hair. **"It's not like I mind...He _is_ yours after all."**

Apollo practically melted beneath those soft, perfect lips.

Kristoph chose to refrain from answering. Apollo was so responsive; he couldn't resist deepening the kiss as the boy's muscles went slack.

Apollo gave a stifled moan and tipped his chin upwards, yearning for more as his fingers became entangled in Klavier's blonde hair.

"Ach!"

Kristoph was more than happy to oblige, shifting a little for better access to Apollo's mouth. His hands reached down to untangle the boy's hands from Klavier's hair. "Gently. Gently." He murmured, pulling away a bit.

When Klavier's hair was finally free, he looked back down at Apollo's pants. "You seem to have a bit of a problem, ja?"

"S-so do the both of you," he grinned slyly.

"Hm...Naughty." Kristoph turned his attention back to Apollo's neck, doing his best to wipe the smirk from the boy's face.

Klavier laughed loudly at the last remark. "You are correct," he confirmed, and brought his hands to Apollo's groin giving it a quick squeeze.

"Again, it is a problem we can do something about."

Apollo moaned and wiggled desperately between the two Gavins. "Press me for more testimony?"

Kristoph shifted a little more, hooking his heels around Apollo's knees and pulling the boy's legs further apart.

**"It's funny, he must really be into his work. It's almost as bad as me air-guitaring during a blow-job,"** grinned Klavier, watching his brother.

**"Somehow I can see you doing that."**

**"I think you have... maybe you passed out afterwards."**

"Droll."

"What should the witness testify about next, Prosecutor Gavin?" Kristoph rumbled, still running his hands along Apollo's chest, and letting some of his long hair cascade down the boy's shoulder.

"Perhaps what the witness really thinks about their mentor, Defense Attorney Gavin," he replied.

"Ah. Fitting. Testify about that, witness. And remember," Kristoph continued, rocking his hips lightly against Apollo's back, "you're under oath."

"Mr...Gavin? Kr-Kristoph?" Apollo smiled shyly and looked away from the two brothers. "I've always..."

"Hmm?"

"I've always looked up to him," he paused. "I've always looked at him."

"Why have you never made your intentions clear?" Kristoph asked, more out of curiosity than real interest. He had what he wanted now, and the reason behind it wasn't that important anymore.

"You're my boss, sir," he replied simply.

"You were afraid for your job?" He continued, tracing one of Apollo's nipples with his thumb.

Klavier watched, bemused at the whole situation.

"If I lost my job," he looked up at his mentor. "I wouldn't be able to look at you anymore."

"Hm...The defense would like to point out to the witness the situation he is currently in." Kristoph replied, kissing the young man's cheek lightly. "I doubt that you have to worry about that, Mr. Justice."

"I have nothing to worry about because this is all just some crazy dream," Apollo sighed.

**"Nothing but a little boy, hoping with all his heart to belong somewhere."**

**"But will you return those feelings, or do you just want him for his talents?"**

**"You can't seriously think that I deserve this kind of devotion, little brother."** Kristoph replied with a chuckle. **"He'll survive me, and move on. But for now, I'm happy to have him belong to me."**

Klavier sighed, shaking his head. **"Enough of this. I'm getting tired of waiting."** Klavier scraped his nails along Apollo's stomach to his pants. Hastily, he unbuttoned the trousers and flung them away. Now, only one article of clothing was separating Kristoph from what he desired.

Apollo's erection throbbed desperately against the fabric of his briefs. He blushed at the sudden sight of it.

Kristoph licked his lips, smiling. He too was done with words. He wanted to hear some other sounds from the boy's mouth. He reached down, tracing the shape of Apollo's erection through the fabric of the boxers, earning himself a delicious moan from the boy.

Klavier couldn't believe his brother's self-control. He leaned back on the bed, propping himself on his hands to watch the scene unfold.

"You're mine, Justice. All mine." Kristoph rumbled, still caressing Apollo and ignoring his own aching erection. The decadence of the situation made him shiver. The self denial only made things better. He doubted that even Klavier really understood how much of a sadist he was. He dipped his fingers briefly into the waistband of Apollo's boxers, just barely teasing the boy's erection.

Apollo moaned and moved his hips upwards, hoping to catch more than just a little touch from Kristoph's warm fingers.

**"Kris, you bastard,"** Klavier sighed, seeing Apollo's pained expression. He moved towards the boy's neck again and began to bite, while one of his hands rubbed Apollo's chest.

At the movement, Kristoph finally took some measure of mercy on the boy. His moans were far too quiet, and Kristoph wondered how Apollo's Chords of Steel would sound like this...He pushed past the waistband of the boxers to take Apollo fully in his hand, pumping and massaging slowly, enjoying the sensation of Apollo arching against him. **"Mm...what a thing to call your own brother."**

Apollo wrapped his arms around Klavier's shoulders once more, moaning and thrusting into Kristoph's hand all the while.

"What a wonderful strong voice." Kristoph muttered, his breath catching slightly because of the friction the boy's shifting hips were causing against his own. Tantalizing, but far too light...

**"You don't remember half of the things you called me."** Klavier mumbled into Apollo's neck.

**"You know I mean it with love."** Kristoph couldn't help but smile. Could Klavier be getting _jealous_?

He took his free hand and ran it down Justice's body, paying extra attention to the nubs on his chest. After a few moments of that, he continued to kiss Apollo's neck down to his collarbone. **"Of course,"** replied Klavier.

Kristoph couldn't help but wonder just how much torture Apollo could take before he came, the boy was already panting hard from their efforts. Kristoph was still determined to make this all about Apollo, though. He was deeply enjoying their little exchange, but it was far too tender for him to really get into it.

"H-hold it!" Apollo cried suddenly, still writhing and moaning beneath the touches of the two Gavins. "Please!"

"Hn?" Klavier looked up at Apollo's face.

"You want us to stop?" Kristoph asked, slowing his strokes just enough to keep the boy on the edge.

"No, but," he stammered, "I-it's not fair that I'm the only one not wearing most of my clothes..."

Klavier kicked off his boots, still watching Apollo. "Better?"

"No."

"Help him, Apollo. Don't you want to touch him?" Kristoph replied, letting go and leaning back against the headboard.

"I'd like...to see _you_ touch him, sir."

"Oh?"

"You would?"

Apollo nodded quickly. "And then," he paused shyly, "Maybe I could join in after."

Kristoph slid out from behind Apollo and shifted so he was kneeling beside Klavier. He reached out and touched his brother's chin carefully, drawing it towards his own face. "Like this, Justice?"

"... More."

Klavier chuckled, and pressed his lips against his brother's.

Kristoph grinned into the kiss. So different from Apollo's. Klavier wasn't afraid to take what he wanted. It was much rougher, and perfect...

Klavier started nibbling at the bottom of Kristoph's lips trying to get his brother to allow him more entrance.

Kristoph was all too happy to give it. He wanted this. He'd been ramped up for too long...

**"Not going to give him all the attention, are you?"** murmured Klavier between kisses.

**"How could I neglect my own brother?"** He replied, reaching up to bury his hand in Klavier's soft hair, pulling them closer together.

**"I had my doubts."**

As with all things between them, though, the kiss eventually turned into a bit of a duel, their tongues sparring for dominance. Kristoph only got the upper hand when he rubbed the heel of his palm against Klavier's erection.

Klavier groaned loudly, shuddering against his brother's touch and breaking the kiss. He felt his brother push him lower until he literally was on top of Klavier. **"No fair,"** he moaned into his brother's mouth.

**"Never is."** Kristoph panted, finally getting into it as his brother's nails bit into his back. Klavier probably knew exactly what kind of effect he had on his older brother. It was beginning to get a little difficult to keep things from coming to the point where they would frighten Apollo off, but Kristoph reigned himself in carefully.

Klavier snorted and pulled away from his brother. "Is this better?" he asked Apollo.

Kristoph let his hair fall around his face in a veil, using the pause to get himself back under control. This was _not_ a game he would lose now.

Apollo could feel his face heat up again. "Y-yes," he managed to say in between strokes, and crossed his legs in embarrassment.

"Now we can't be having any of that, now can we?" said Klavier, smirking.

"No." Kristoph replied, finally looking up. "No we can't."

"We'll have to fix this, ja?"

"H-have...what?"

"Oh, yes." Kristoph replied, sliding off of the bed and letting his hands drift down to his belt. He made sure that Apollo was watching as he undid it, popping the first button of his pants.

**"Dramatic as usual."**

**"The pot calling the kettle black."** Kristoph slid his hand into his boxers without letting his pants fall, the carefully tailored cloth clinging to his hips like it was meant to.

He stroked himself roughly a few times, letting out a low groan just to tantalize his audience. For all that Klavier's wit was biting, he was watching just as attentively as Apollo.

Without looking away, Klavier laughed half-heartedly. "Ja…bitte..." He mumbled.

Apollo's strokes came faster; his eyes on his mentor.

All it took was a light push, and pants and silk boxers ended up on the floor, leaving Kristoph completely exposed. He returned to the bed, crawling up the sheets slowly and putting his hand on top of Apollo's, forcing the boy to go slower. "Patience, hm Justice?" He breathed, licking one of the straining tendons of Apollo's neck. "My brother's turn is next."

Klavier shot a glance at Kristoph. "What?"

"You're still wearing your trousers, brother. Aren't they a bit tight?"

A whimper escaped Apollo's throat at the sudden lack of speed. He gave Klavier a pitiful look, urging him to hurry.

Klavier heard Apollo's whimper and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, and slowly pulled his leather pants off, keeping his eyes locked on his brother's face. When his erection was finally free he ran his hand up it while grinning at his brother. "Better?"

"Much." Kristoph replied, allowing Apollo to pick up the pace again.

Apollo resumed his previous speed, letting his moans slip free from his moist lips.

**"Do you have lube, or will I be letting him finish like this?"** Kristoph asked, smiling slightly at his brother.

**"Just wait. I have it somewhere."** Klavier stood up and started rummaging through the nightstand. When he found what he was looking for he tossed it to his brother before climbing back on the bed.

Kristoph caught the tube deftly, popping the cap open with his thumb and squeezing some onto his palm before tossing it back to Klavier.

Apollo stopped stroking and gazed at the two Gavins. "...What's that for."

Kristoph worked the gel onto his fingers and pushed Apollo forward gently, tracing a cool line down the cleft of his ass before gently massaging the boy's entrance. "This." Kristoph replied, his finger going in slow, methodical circles. He moved his other hand to continue stroking Apollo's erection, trying to distract the boy from the inevitable discomfort.

"Ahh!!" he cried at the sudden coolness between his cheeks. "M-Mr. Gavin!"

"Just relax, Justice. Breathe deep, and relax..."

"It will feel better soon, ja?" added Klavier.

The assurances worked somewhat, and Kristoph was able to slide the tip of his finger in. He continued the slow strokes to the boy's erection as his finger searched for Apollo's prostate..._Almost._ _Ah. There._

Apollo grasped Kristoph's arm and gave a loud, deep moan.

Klavier positioned himself on the bed in front of Apollo, stroking the boy's hair as Kristoph prepared him, trying to comfort the boy from some of the pain.

Kristoph worked the little nub skillfully, waiting patiently for Apollo to relax enough for him to push in a second finger, listening to the delicious moans and gasps. He twisted and scissored his fingers, echoing the rhythm of his hand on Apollo's erection. He surprised himself at how mindful he was being, and couldn't keep from grinning.

Klavier shifted slightly. **"Can you hurry it up, brother?"**

Apollo bit his lip to stifle the pitiful whimpers and cries that came, but it did little to muffle his sounds. "Kr-Kristoph, sir--I need more!"

Kristoph added a third finger, not wanting to rush, but enjoying Apollo's haste. He let the boy's cries answer for him, and decided quickly that Apollo was ready. He pulled himself back a little, coating himself with what was left of the lube on his hand and positioning himself at Apollo's entrance. **"Patience."** He growled, pushing himself slowly past the still tight ring of muscles. **"Patience is my creed."**

**"Bastard."**

Apollo lay back, gripping the sheets around him and biting his bottom lip.

"Prepare yourself, Apollo."

**"Everything comes to he who waits."** Kristoph panted, still pushing very slowly until he was seated as deeply as he could go. He stopped then, grinning wickedly up at Klavier as he waited for the boy to adjust. Klavier expected him to be rough. The dire expression on his face spoke volumes, and Kristoph was _so_ tempted. Apollo arched and moaned and gasped so prettily. But there was so much more _fun_ to be had if he was the perfect lover for this boy...

"Apollo?" Klavier said quietly.

"Speak to me, Apollo." Kristoph groaned, finally beginning to move carefully. Mindfully.

Apollo replied with a whimper, his fingers still tightly gripping the sheets. He was ready and he wanted it.

"I-its hurts, sir," he cried, "but I like it."

"Just try to relax." Kristoph replied, lengthening the strokes a little. The pain would turn to pleasure soon enough. He reached around again to take Apollo's erection in his hand, stroking in time with his still careful thrusts.

"I'm sorry," groaned Klavier. He held Apollo's face up and brought his right hand into the younger man's mouth to keep it open. When Apollo opened his mouth wider for another moan, Klavier brought Apollo's mouth onto his own throbbing member. "D-don't bite." Klavier spoke breathily.

The sound that tore out of Kristoph's throat when he saw Klavier finally take what he wanted was as much a purr as a growl. His brother's apology was _beautiful_, and it was so like Klavier to feel this kind of _guilt_.

Needless to say, Apollo was quite shocked at the hard cock that magically appeared in his mouth, but he quickly adapted and lapped at it greedily with his tongue, moaning all the while.

**"Monster."** Kristoph taunted, his voice a kind of singsong grunt that could have been mocking or affectionate.

Klavier stared back up at his brother, wincing from the last remark. **"Shut up."** he replied stupidly, closing his eyes.

Kristoph only chuckled, rocking a little harder into the boy. In Apollo's favor, he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. Whether he thought it was a dream or not, he'd remember this night.

Apollo began moving against Kristoph's thrusts, taking in ever hot inch of him. He worked his mouth against Klavier's cock, sucking and licking and moaning all around it.

Kristoph's free hand came up to stroke the muscles of Apollo's abdomen, taking in the way they flexed and shifted. The boy was so close.

Klavier slowly brought his hands down and started to tangle Apollo's hair between his fingers.

He lifted his gaze slightly to Klavier. It seemed that Apollo had a smarter mouth than Kristoph had thought. For all that the boy was most likely inexperienced; the prosecutor seemed to be enjoying himself just as much.

"A-ach. D-don't stop..!" he cried out apologetically, thrusting slightly into Apollo's mouth.

Apollo relaxed his throat, and slowly, slowly took the prosecutor down this throat.

Kristoph smiled, picking up the pace again. Apollo was moaning almost constantly now, and Kristoph could only imagine how the vibration felt for Klavier.

Klavier's nails began scratching against Apollo's head, urging the boy on. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, despite the man's willingness to oblige.

"Come, Justice." Kristoph growled, leaning further over his young charge and redoubling his efforts. "Come for me."

Apollo let go of Klavier completely, helplessly clutching the prosecutor's hips as his mentor pummeled him from behind. "Y-yes, sir!" he cried, pressing his hot, sweet face against Klavier's cock.

"A-ah! Apollo!" He gasped, gripping the strands of his hair between his fingers. "Don't stop..!" He begged.

**"Let go, brother. You know you want to. We take what's ours."** He growled, still pistoning his hips.

**"Stop it. Stop it."** Klavier whimpered, shutting his eyes.

**"Don't try to block me out, brother. You can't. We have secrets, you and I."** Memories brought a new, more predatory grin to Kristoph's face. **"And never forget. I have patience."** He continued, rolling his hips in a quick snap that was meant to make Apollo lose control. **"All the patience in the world."**

Apollo pumped furiously at Klavier's erection, hoping that would bring some sort of satisfaction to the prosecutor, as his mouth was busy working his Chords of Steel.

"Nein..! Nein." Klavier shook his head. He was _close... so close..._

**"And I'll always be right there with you, brother. You're more mine than he is."**

**_"Stop._"**

**"You're _mine_."** His brother's plea was perfect, all he needed was one more thing...he thrust hard into Apollo one more time, pumping his hand hard and finally wringing the boy's completion from his shivering body. Apollo's Chords of Steel did it for Klavier, the strength of his final cry sending the prosecutor arching back in a tight crescent. Kristoph skillfully prolonged the aftershocks, stilling his hips and hands gradually; not allowing himself to follow them into completion even in the face of Apollo's tightening muscles.

Klavier shivered, and brought Apollo up to his mouth. When he kissed the younger man he made sure that he drank any of the cum that had been left over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he chanted once he withdrew from the kiss.

Kristoph pulled out carefully, still grinning and letting his brother comfort Apollo as he moved to the side of the bed, still hard.

**"You are my brother. I will always love you because of that. But just because you are my brother, doesn't mean that I won't hate you."** Klavier said bitterly.

Kristoph finished himself off roughly, but it was the bitterness in his brother's voice that finally brought him over the edge. He climaxed with only the slightest of gasps as a low chuckle rippled through his body. **"And just because you hate me, doesn't mean I love you any less."** He replied, cleaning himself off on a tissue from the bedside table.

"I will drive you home tomorrow." Klavier said dully to Apollo, but it also applied to Kristoph, who he chose not to acknowledge. Klavier stood up, and gathered his clothing off the ground.

**"I do it all out of love, brother. My own kind of love."** Kristoph continued, getting shakily to his feet and scooping his clothing off of the floor.

Before he left for the bathroom, he made eye contact with his brother. **"...I know. And that's what hurts."** he said quietly and shut the door.

Sometime in between, Apollo had fallen asleep on bed, curled up against the sheets with a satisfied smile on his face. "What a nice dream…"

THE END


End file.
